The New Age
by MakruTree
Summary: Narnia and Lotr Crossover! Two years have passed since the Pevensies left Narnia. Suddenly they are summoned and find out new and old enemies are causing trouble. Something else is going on....something wonderful....
1. Prologue

**The New Age**

_This is the disclaimer for the rest of the story because I don't want to worry about writing it every chapter. So I do not own Lord of the Rings or The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. I am just writing this for fun and not making any money off of it so don't sue. Also any music lyrics that aren't mine, they also don't belong to me._

_Prologue_

_Many myths and legends are still are existing even now…though you may not see it. And some of these worlds where magic thrives, some worlds merge and others separate. But this story is about two worlds becoming one._

_The first had been under a spell for a hundred years, but it slowly waned when two brothers and two sisters entered the world of Narnia. With the help of Aslan, they were crowned as Kings and Queens of Narnia. They ruled for many years before they disappeared while hunting the White Stag. Such a terrible loss of these Kings and Queens…_

_To the glistening eastern sea, Queen Lucy the Valiant. _

_To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just. _

_To the radiant southern s__un, Queen Susan the Gentle._

_To the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent_

_After that a mysterious spell went over Cair Paravel and anyone who dared to enter it fell into a deep sleep…_

_The second was known as Middle Earth. Many folk such as, Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Wizards, and…Hobbits existed there. Also…there were Orcs, Uruk-hai, and the dark lord himself, Sauron. Sauron used the power from the One Ring forged in the fires of Mount Doom. His defeat came when Isildur took up his father's sword that severed the Ring from Sauron's hand…but the hearts of men are easy to corrupt. The Ring betrayed Isildur and something that should have not been forgotten…was lost._

_History became myth…myth became legend…and for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed from all knowledge…until it ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the mountains. It gave Gollum unnatural long life and for 500 years Gollum's mind was poisoned by it…until it's time came…_

_The Ring abandoned Gollum…but something happened that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable…a hobbit…Bilbo Baggins of the Shire._

_Eventually the time came when Bilbo's nephew, Frodo Baggins, would possess the Ring and go on a quest to destroy it. He had help along the way including eight others. _

_Samwise Gamgee or Sam, a hobbit and close friend of Frodo._

_Peregrin__ Took or Pippin, a hobbit and second cousin to Frodo._

_Meriadoc Brandybuck__or Merry, a hobbit and close friend of Frodo._

_Aragorn, son of Arathron, a man, Isildur's heir and heir to the throne of Gondor._

_Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood Elves, and said to be the best Archer on Middle Earth._

_Gimli, son of Gloin, a dwarf of bravery and great strength plus stubbornness._

_Boromir, son of Denethor, a man who is brave and strong, but died during the quest._

_Gandalf the Grey who became Gandalf the White, a powerful wizard._

_After many battles ensued, the war of the Ring was over. The Ring had been destroyed. Aragorn was crowned King of Gondor and wedded to Arwen, daughter of Elrond. The hobbits returned home and Sam was married to Rose, his love. Pippin was also married, and named his son, Faramir._

_After two years, Frodo and Gandalf left Middle Earth, with Bilbo, on the white ships heading for the Undying Lands. Eventually the others would follow. Aragon, who ruled as Elessar, died at the age of 210, with Pippin and Merry on each side, in the tomb. Sam had disappeared earlier and many suspect that he had died also. Legolas and Gimli built a ship and sailed west into the Undying Lands. Lady Arwen died a year after her husband._

_After this many do not know what happened. The fourth age was lived through peacefully, but when the fifth age came, war broke out. Many died, including the rulers of Gondor and Rohan, and darkness began to cover the land. A thin frost began to slowly cover the north of the land, setting a mysterious strange chill over the people of Middle Earth…_

_Then something strange happened…as if time was reversed, people from the beginning of the third age returned to Middle Earth. The Elves, Humans, Dwarves, Hobbits, Wizards, good and evil returned. The fellowship was among them with friends. But what would bring back those who had died so long ago? Even Saruman, the Nazgul, and other evil beings returned. The only thing that did not return…was the Ring of Power. _

_A strange new and yet, familiar evil is returning. It threatens the two worlds to be covered in an eternal winter…the question is, who will fight back? Who is trying to bring back…the Ring of Power…and a wand with a deadly power…?_


	2. Chapter1

_War is terrible, but standing by while people are suffering and doing nothing about it is worse. ---quote by MakruTree_

Chapter One

Returning to Narnia

"Lu, sit next to me," Edmund patted on the seat next to him. Lucy complied and sat next to Edmund, holding on to his arm tightly. Peter and Susan sat across from them. It had been two years since the adventures that they had in Narnia. After that they returned to London, to live with their mother. It was only until the last few months that it became miserable.

A few months earlier their father had been killed in action. The family took it hard, but their mother fell into deep depression. For weeks they tended to her before she could function normally again. It was only that previous week did the children learn from the doctor that their mother was going to die. She died in her sleep from a failing heart.

The children were now orphans. They were likely to be separated and this would be the last time they would be together. Of course, they had relatives, but that was the problem. Lucy kept claiming she had talked with their mother at her funeral when she left the church. The relatives didn't like the things she was saying. They thought she was crazy. Her siblings stood with her though and none of the relatives wanted the "nut" so they refused to take them in. They were riding on the train to the orphanage. However Susan and Edmund were already going to be adopted by two separate families. (One that was French and the other being some "stupid" American). That is why Lucy held onto Edmund so steadfastly. She couldn't bear to be separate from any of them for the rest of her life.

"Lucy, it will be alright. We could write to each other," Susan suggested. The younger sister sniffled at this reply.

"Susan is right Lu. We can find each other when we are older. Crying won't bring our parents back. We have to be strong," Peter counseled. Lucy sniffled once again before blowing into her handkerchief.

"I wish there wasn't a war. Then Mum and Dad would still be with us," Lucy cried, some new sobs coming on. (Of course if there wasn't a war then they wouldn't have gone to Narnia and this story wouldn't exist). Edmund put his arm (which was finally free) around his little sister. He gazed at the new tears glistening on her cheeks before his eyes came to the handkerchief she held.

"Lucy, is that the handkerchief that you gave to Mr. Tumnus?" he whispered sweetly. Lucy stared down at her handkerchief…yes it was her handkerchief that she gave to Mr. Tumnus. The memory of Mr. Beaver showing them it was etched in their minds.

"Oh, if only we could be back in Narnia! I would love to see the fauns, dryads, naiads, centaurs, and mermaids again!" she cried out, a smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, I would like to see that great land again too Lucy. To see our old friends would be great," Edmund said, giving a smile of his own. Though most of his beginning memories were sour, he still had experienced those great moments as king. (He still missed Philip surprisingly).

"The merpeople's singing in the morning was something to always look forward to. The festivals also," Susan added her two cents. Of course it would always beat having to do homework. The two youngest siblings looked at her before turning their eyes toward Peter.

"I miss the folk of Narnia. I miss the dancing, the memories of our ruling there, and the fact that we made so many---" Peter would have continued if it had not been for Susan's crying out.

"My hair! Something is pulling my hair!"

"I feel it too Susan! Something is tugging my arm!"

"Ouch! Something pinched me! It's tugging my tie!"

"Everyone, grab hands now!" cried Edmund, "This is the work of magic! I feel it!"

The four children grabbed hands in a circle. Everything melted around them and the next thing they knew, they were in the middle of a forest. Their baggage was gone and they had nothing to eat at all. They looked around and found a familiar site. The stone table that was cracked was covered with moss and crumbling.

"We're…we are in Narnia!" cried out Susan. They were in fact Narnia, but something seemed off.

"We are in Narnia…but how did we get here? Why isn't anyone here?" Peter questioned. They continued to look around and found nothing moving. In fact, everything was covered with snow.

"Is it winter? It wasn't winter at home?" Lucy whispered confused.

"Lucy it wasn't winter at home last time we came here either…but this feeling…the snow… it's like it was then…cold…no life at all…" Edmund started to shiver, "It's _**Her **_winter…" The other three turned around at stared at Edmund. Their faces grew pale. Edmund had been exposed to _**Her**_ magic and would know exactly if anything was affected by it. Susan's and Lucy's faces were filled with terror while Peter's was full of anger.

"It can't be! She's dead! Aslan killed her! I saw it with my own ey--" Peter's shouting choked up in his throat and his eyes shut. His body began shuttering and he started to fall forward, towards Susan. He clenched onto Susan's shirt, causing them all to gasp. Then he collapsed.

"Peter!" all of them cried in unison. Susan quickly turned him over to reveal his pale face growing even paler. Lucy caressed Peter's face only to cry out, her hand pulling back in fright.

"He's so cold! We have to do something! We need help!" she cried hysterically. Edmund eyes, which became wide when Peter fell, gleamed with recognition of a distant memory. He turned around to face the open plain.

"In the name of Aslan, I, King Edmund, call out to true Narnians to come to our aid! To shelter us and save the High King Peter from whatever ills him!" Edmund's voice had changed to the voice of a roaring waterfall as his cry echoed out across the plain. Their were echoes that reached far across the land. Lucy and Susan stared in wonder as the trees in the distance came to life and centaurs came out of them. They stopped a few feet from where Edmund standing. All of them staring up at him

"It has been fifty years since your disappearance and yet, it seems that that you have returned to the age you once were coming to Narnia and more," spoke a blond centaur, clearly the leader.

"It has only been two years in our world. Please, my brother is ill. He needs help from a healer," Edmund spoke, his voice returned normal.

_In a far away land…blue eyes of elven woman opened…_

"_They are here."_

Okay so you know the ages. In my story when they first came to Narnia Lucy was eight, Edmund was 10, Susan was 12, and Peter was 13. Now, Lucy is 10, Edmund is 12, Susan is 14, and Peter is 15.

Oh, that stupid American part was just there because an old friend from a foreign country said, "Stupid Americans." (The Americans he was talking about were doing something stupid, but I don't remember what either than the fact it was stupid). Next chapter will take a while, but it will be about the Lotr characters. Well, read and review.

Oh, just so people don't freak out. I wrote my disclaimer for my story on the first page! Rewriting it is annoying. Plus, I'm not smart enough to come up with a story like Lotr series or Narnia series.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Talk of Many Things

"Estel! It has been nearly two years since you've been here!" a voice cried out, who happen to be Elladan, the older one of the elven twins. Elrohir ran ahead and hugged the long awaited visitor, a man of great stature. Aragorn, a former King of the world of men. Elladan joined the hug, crushing him and causing them to be wrenched off of him. They shared stories of their many pranks they had pulled while he was away and many other things. The conversation eventually led to the well being of other friends in the other parts of Middle Earth.

"It has been two years since we came back to Middle Earth…all of us that were involved in the War of the Ring. Unfortunately, it brings great bitterness because of those who did not come back…" he announced. Theodred, son of Theoden, was still dead. Theoden was resentful about being alive if Theodred was not. (Of course, who wouldn't, but on with the story).

"Yes, there is much bitterness; however…there is new hope. Brother you must not worry about the past. We need to focus on the fact that there is a new evil that is trying to cover the land in darkness!" Elrohir cried. He was right, a mysterious frost that was trying to take in the land from the North. A frost that was deadly…

"_Adar_ wants to talk to you. Something about Legolas being ill or something like that…" Elladan whispered. Aragorn's eyes gazed upon their faces. Their faces became unusually solemn. They both nodded as if to answer a silent question that hung in the air. He returned the nod and began to head towards Lord Elrond's study. Though he had hoped that Legolas would be fine, it seemed something else was at work here.

Upon reaching the study, his eyes fell upon the Elf Lord, he who was like a father to him, and saw that Elrond was clenching a letter in his hand. Aragorn sat down next to his foster father, who gave him the letter that had arrived earlier that week. The letter spoke of how the Elven Prince had continued to fall asleep and would stay like that for many days. Though he would wake, it was only for a while before he fell into the deep slumber again. Legolas had been doing this for the past year and no one knew what to do. They knew it was some sort of spell for anytime he awoke he spoke of a _witch_, whose eyes were the only thing he could remember from his dreams. Aragorn leaned back quietly, pondering the letter.

His thoughts swayed to other friends of his, the hobbits, who at the time were enjoying themselves, talking with their descendents of their adventures. Frodo no longer felt the ache of his old wound, Sam continued to help gardens flourish in Hobbiton, and finally Pippin and Merry drank at the Green Dragon constantly. They were a pleasure to be around. Gimli was enjoying the wealth that his people had gained; however, the dwarves seemed to have dwindled over the fourth age. The dwarf began to worry and was trying to come up with a solution to the problem. Down south two brothers were reunited. Boromir and Faramir worked side by side constantly, never to leave the other one out of view for more than five minutes. Boromir had felt bad about what he had done, but Frodo and the members of the Fellowship forgave him. Denethor, however, was also alive and was still…_you know. _Gandalf traveled the land from border to border, bringing news and what not to everyone.

"How fares Lady Galadriel?" the ranger asked Elrond. Elrond turned to him. (The conversation is in Elvish, but I can't speak it very well).

"She sensed a disturbance two weeks ago."

"Where?"

"Not on this continent…"

"…Is this the _Narnia_ that most beings of Middle Earth do not believe in?"

"The same."

"Theoden finds this impossible for this to be."

"Theoden finds many things impossible…I am surprised that you don't agree."

"Gandalf spoke of it once."

Silence

"It's supposed to be a moving continent…"

"Yes…Galadriel sensed something happened in Narnia two weeks ago."

"Does she know the source?"

"She says nothing of it…either than it has been scattered across _this_ continent."

Silence

"The witch ailing Legolas is from there…" Aragorn stated more than asked the Elf Lord. Elrond didn't have to nod. As soon as those words had left the ranger's mouth, it was confirmed by a sudden chill in the room. Elrond turned to his foster son.

"She is the one who is causing all of the orcs to come out of hiding and attack villages and travelers. The time will come when we will go to war again. …Sauron is waiting for _it_ to be brought back," Elrond stated. The room regained its warmth suddenly; the sun began to shine in the clear sky, beckoning them to stop speaking of ill things. Aragorn stood from his seat, "Namárië. I'm going Orc hunting with the twins."

"Calo anor na ven Estel," Elrond watched as the former King of Gondor walked away.

_Of course he didn't know that the three of them wouldn't be coming back alone._

End Chapter

Well, I thank you all for reviewers and shame on those who haven't reviewed. I have about 30 stories running about in my head for years. I just didn't have enough courage to write them out and put them on the internet. Most stories won't even make it out of my head, but those that do might end up on the internet. I've been pondering this one for over a year. I just need lots of encouragement and help getting rid of writer's blocks. _Thank you Author of The Blades of Eru, for mentioning my story in your new chapter! You're so nice._

Anyway, the next chapter is going to be called The Captive of the Orcs. Originally it was going to be the second chapter, but it would be confusing if you didn't know what was going on with the other characters. So! The Pevensies have been separated all over Middle Earth. Where are they? Hmm…there's a hint in the Prologue if you look at it closely. Also something is ailing each of the Pevensies! Here's a spoiler!

One is blind and mute.

One is blind and deaf. (This is really hilarious!)

One is mute.

One is unable to use their legs.

Don't worry it'll only be temporary. Also, you guys won't really know what happened that much to the Pevensies before they ended up in Middle Earth, for some time because of one of them tells the whole story later.

So let's have a guessing game! Guess who, what, and where with each of the Pevensies! Aren't you curious who Aragorn is going to meet in the next chapter? Aren't you curious what they are going to have? R & R!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Oh phooey! No one tried to guess on the reviews! Oh well, guess you'll find out who it is in this chapter…

**Chapter 3**

The Captive of the Orcs

_He could no longer see…_

_He could no longer speak…_

_No matter what he tried he could do neither._

_The White Witch must have a sense of humor…cruel as it may be._

For days Peter had found himself being dragged over many places that ranged from rocks, rivers, and forests. His hands were bound. The creatures that were dragging him were not very kind nor did they smell good. Peter had only an inkling of what these "orcs" looked like and it wasn't a nice picture. How had been separated from his siblings puzzled him and the last thing he remembered before being dragged around was that he was a sea… He had no clue where he was or where he was going.

Pause.

Okay, he had a pretty good idea where he was. A place called Middle Earth. A place where other people dwelt. They had very few talking animals or magical creatures for that matter. He didn't know much about it.

A loud cry rang out through the encampment. Something was coming this way. Peter was heaved over a shoulder of an orc and they seemed to be running down hill. He heard shouts of men—wait there were people. No way was he going to stay with these creatures. He trashed around…

0.0.0.0

Aragorn and the twins had come upon a group of orcs, slightly big for a scouting party. As they began their attack Elladan cried out, "Estel! Over there to the right downhill!"

Aragorn turned his head to the right…something was trashing around. An orc was carrying a boy around the age of 15 over his shoulder. The boy was fighting back, trashing his body around. His hands were bound. He had blond hair. _Maybe a Rohan._

Elrohir drew an arrow and shot it. The arrow hit its mark in the orc's leg. It fell and the boy began to try crawling way. He didn't get up which seemed strange to Aragorn. Quickly he cut down the orcs around him and in his path to the boy. He heard the howls of wolves. He could not find where they were until he saw them dragging the boy away from the battle. They soon caught a glimpse of Aragorn and ran, leaving their prey behind. Aragorn ran forward to the boy and cut his binding. The boy made no sound. 

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked. The boy nodded. Aragorn studied the boy. He wore a brown vest. Underneath the vest was a light blue tunic. His pants where brown also. Aragorn studied his face. His eyes fell on the boy's eyes. They were azure, but clouded. He was blind. "Can you speak?" the ranger asked. The boy shook his head causing the former king to sigh.

Suddenly from behind, the orc that was holding the boy pulled out his sword to slice the man in the back. An arrow soared and hit it in the head. It fell. Aragorn turned and saw that the twins had finished their job. All the orcs were dead. Aragorn smirked.

"Shall we head back Estel?"

"Yes, but we must take this young man with us to see Elrond."

"Of course."

Aragorn lifted the boy from his position on the ground. He took him over to Brego (he was revived too.) and swung him over. They headed south back to Rivendell. They reached it at mid afternoon. They dismounted their horses. Elrond was there to greet them, his face of full of surprise. 

"Who is this that you've brought into my land?" the Elven Lord stepped forward to touch the boy. The boy sensed it and withdrew behind Aragorn. 

"He is blind and mute Lord Elrond. He cannot tell his name to us," the ranger spoke. "I have decided to call him Hirgon, a name to go by until he might be able to speak."

"I see. Welcome Hirgon to Rivendell."

O.o.O.O.o

Though he could not see it, he felt welcome.

_My name is Hirgon…I like it._

_This Estel…he seems to be safe. I'm more comfortable with him. The twins are rather amusing and Lord Elrond…I'm not sure what to think of him._

Hirgon suddenly heard an angelic voice in the air.

O.O.o.O.o

"Let us take our new guest into the healing wing," Arwen's voice called out. She approached the boy and took him by the hand. The boy complied and followed her without question. He was under the influence of her fair voice. Aragorn smiled and he turned to Elrond. His smile faded.

"What is wrong?"

"I believe that Hirgon is one of the sources that Lady Galadriel spoke of."

Aragorn blinked. Never did that thought come to him. 

"Why do you say that?"

"Lady Galadriel sent a message…. Four Royal heirs from Narnia shall arrive soon."

"He is one of these?"

O.O.o.o.O

Hirgon woke later from a dream—no a nightmare. Elrond knew that he was from Narnia. Trying to push it off like a dream, he knew it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. He remembered what he had told his brother three days later when he woke up in Narnia.

_"They weren't my memories. They belonged to nine different people. One of them was named Frodo Baggins, another Gandalf, another Boromir, and another Aragorn... I was reliving their memories. I had no choice. It was like I was there invisible watching the events unfold."_

_Yes, he had finally realized that Estel was the Aragorn from his dreams._

He had awoken from another nightmare earlier in the arms of Estel. Apparently he had been thrashing around making choking noises. He spoke in Elvish to him. He had realized then that Estel was Aragorn or Strider as he called himself in Bree. Hirgon had learned much about the landscape from these memories. They were helpful, but very haunting.

_Far south near Gondor…a young lady was clinging to life._

_O.O.O.O.O_

Well now you guys know. Peter has a new name. I got the name from a website that called Arwen Umdomiel (sp?) or something like that. Just google it and look up the name in Elvish. It's actually Peter's name in Elvish.

Guess who it is in my next chapter please! R&R! Hint: Peter was found in the **north**. Who will be found in the **south.** Look in the Prologue.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Maiden of the River

A young girl was on the edge of a river, the Anduin River, though she did not know it. In fact, she didn't know what was going on around her. All she knew was she was wet, blind, and unable to hear anything including her own voice. She was trembling in the rage of the stormy night. She started crying as she felt herself being dragged further into the water.

o.O.o.o.O

Faramir stopped dead in his tracks. A voice was in the wind. He turned to his brother, "Did you hear that?"

Boromir frowned. "Hear what?"

"There was a cry in the wind. Listen."

Both brothers listened intently for the sound. They heard crying ringing out in the night was barely audible over the wind. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. They both ran out and carefully treaded on the slippery ground. They had been scouting the area with a group of men for any signs of orcs. The crying seemed to be coming from the river. As they neared it Faramir gasped suddenly. There was a young maiden hanging onto the edge of the riverbank. Her hair was a dark brown. Boromir called out to her, "Milady! Hold on!"

The girl gave no sign as if she couldn't hear them over the raging wind. They drew closer to her and found her hands digging into the mud of the riverbank. Boromir reached her first. Upon laying his hands on her and pulling her up, she latched onto him with great force, continuing to cry. That's when they realized that she was blind by the clouded look in her eyes.

"Milady, what happened?" asked Faramir. The girl gave no response. They took her back to the cave they were staying at. Many of the other men were surprised and confused at her state. She was given a blanket and put next to the fire. Faramir asked again the same question. After a few minutes the girl spoke.

"I am sorry. If you are speaking to me then you should know I cannot hear you. I lost my sight and hearing after the shipwreck. I do not even know where I am or if there are other survivors."

Both brothers sat in silence. They couldn't leave her in the camp for long. They would have to head to Minas Tirith. She needed to be taken to the House of Healing.

O.o.o.O.O

On the third day they arrived at dawn. The ride had been hard for the girl. She rode with Faramir. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid to keep it from getting in her face. She had grown close to Faramir and Boromir, though she had no idea who they were and what they were like. She only knew that they saved her life. She noticed things about them though.

One was very gentle and yet strong. He had a tenderness to him that was rare. He treated her so that she marveled at it. The other was strong and confident, through his actions. He had some roughness to him, yet he was considerate. He had let ride her with him for two days (she had a mental clock in her head) and he had helped her to mount and dismount the horse. Surely she had grown attached to them. She recognized them by their hands and gestures.

The road seemed to change underneath the horses. No longer was it rough or uneven like the previous days. It took her a minute to realize they were on cobbled streets. Long was this cobble street. It seemed to go on for miles. After a long while they finally stopped. Once again she was helped being dismounted from the horse. She was guided around something and she sensed being brought through a door way. They stood their silently (well to her anyway) when soft hands touched her face. She immediately recognized that they belonged to an older woman.

O.o.o.O.O

"The poor thing, what happened to her?" the healer, Raina, asked. She was a middle-aged woman that was a brunette and had brown eyes.

"We are not sure. We have a feeling that she is a survivor from a shipwreck. It must have cause trauma to her head because she can no longer see or hear for that matter," Boromir answered.

"Oh dear me, that's horrible. Well don't you worry my Lords; I'll take good care of her. Perhaps you have a name for her?"

Both brothers looked at each other and Boromir nodded to Faramir.

"She is to be called Goldgwen."

"Goldgwen? What a lovely name. Come with me Lady Goldgwen," Raina (Rine-ah) took the girl by the hand. The brothers left.

o.o.O.O.o

At first, Goldgwen was hesitating as to leave the two brothers. She had grown fond of them. However, she knew she needed a new pair of clothes, so she went along with the woman. She was undressed and given a bath. The sores and cuts on her were cleansed. She then had some silky clothes put on her. She was guided, but nearly tripped over the stairs leading up to a chamber, that she found out was going to be her own room. She lied down on the bed and fell asleep.

O.O.O.o.o

Hours later the brothers left the main hall. They had reported to their father, Denethor, about the situation. Orcs were growing in the south each and every day. Rohan had suffered similar problems. Finally they mention finding Goldgwen in the Anduin River. Strangely, Denethor didn't like the news of Goldgwen. His face turned into a glower before he dismissed them.

They were led to her chamber by Raina. She was sitting on the window seat with the window open. An empty bowl was next to her. The window was open, a warm evening breeze blowing in. The two greet her by sitting next to her. She sensed them and smiled. Then she asked a startling question.

"Are you two brothers?"

Both brothers blinked in awe. How had she figured that out?

"Well are you?"

They paused for a second. Suddenly Faramir took her hand and put it on the side of his face. He nodded.

"Good. The two of you were spending so much time together that I could only think of that." She giggled.

Both brothers smiled. Goldgwen was a wise maiden very much indeed.

_West…there was a boy who was wandering, lost, in the woods._

O.o.o.O.o

Well that's it for this chapter. Can you guys guess why would Susan be made blind and deaf? Brownie points for whoever guesses it! Next chapter we get to see Edmund in action. Read and Review please!!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Boy in the Shire

Edmund had been wandering for a day now. Once in a while he would find berries to eat. Clad only in a blue vest with a white shirt beneath and brown pants, he was getting a little cold. He wondered where he was. Hopefully, somewhere not dangerous he wasn't able to call for help. He was mute. He continued walking until he found an open space, a field with crops. The sudden feeling of déjà vu hit him. Something was going to happen.

_A hobbit rolled down the hillside, tumbling to and fro, until he stopped at Edmund's feet._

Edmund blinked a few times in wonder. He looked up the hillside and saw something moving in the rows of corn. Suddenly, a hobbit rolled down the hillside, tumbling to and fro, until he stopped at Edmund's feet.

_Wait…how did he know it was called a hobbit?_

The said hobbit looked up in surprise and smiled a big smile. His eyes were a light green and his hair was a light medium brown. The hobbit stood up and brushed him self off.

"Pippin! Where are you?" a voice called out of the crops. The hobbit, Pippin, looked over and yelled.

"Down here Merry! Look who I found!" Soon after a golden haired hobbit came into view, who had blue-grey eyes.

"Oh! A big person!"

_Big person?_ Edmund thought. He looked at the two hobbits before something dawned on him. They were small like children. They were smaller than him, but seemed to be much older.

"Hi there! What's your name?" the brunette asked. Edmund made a motion that he couldn't speak.

"Oh…you can't speak…" Pippin said quietly.

"Well what are you doing here?" Merry asked looking up to him. Edmund shrugged. Several yes and no questions followed. Did he know where he was? No. Was he from Rohan or Gondor? No. Did he have a place to stay? No. All of the answers were no.

"Hmmm….do you think we should take him to Frodo and Sam?" Merry asked Pippin. Something flickered in the back of Edmund's mind….

"That's a good idea! We'll take him to them and see what we could do for him! Come on Wiglaf, we'll take you there!"

"Wiglaf?" Merry looked at Pippin like he had something on his face. Edmund blinked. He could only think of the story Beowulf when that name was mentioned.

"Might as well call him something…it's better than calling him boy."

"Good point, Pip."

Wiglaf followed them on a small dirt road. They passed homes that were built into the hillside. Some hobbits were working in their gardens. Hobbit children were playing in the golden meadows. Some other hobbits saw him and frowned, especially an old man.

_I guess most hobbits don't like the big folk._

They finally reached a house built under a hill. A golden haired hobbit with brown eyes was out trimming the hedges. Merry called out to him.

"Sam! Go get Frodo! We have a guest!"

Sam turned around and saw Wiglaf. For a moment he pondered, and then he went to the door and knocked. A moment later a medium brown haired hobbit answered the door. He had piercing light azure eyes. He turned to Sam, who motioned to the three standing in the yard. His eyes fell on Wiglaf and he smiled.

"Welcome to Hobbiton."

_**Frodo Baggins! Of course! Peter mentioned him about being in his dreams! **_Wiglaf suddenly realized.

"Wiglaf, this is our friends Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins. Frodo, Sam, this boy here mute so Pippin came up with the name Wiglaf on the spot." Merry introduced them with Pippin being annoyed at the comment. Frodo chuckled while Sam and Wiglaf smiled.

"Why don't you have him write down answers on paper?" Sam suddenly asked. They thought that was a great idea. So they went inside and pulled out some paper, ink, and a quill for him to write with.

"Okay first question," Pippin piped up first, "What's your name?"

Wiglaf paused for a moment before writing his answer down.

My real name isn't important. Call me Wiglaf. I've grown attached to it.

There was silence in the room. The hobbits wondered why he wouldn't give his real name. Merry asked the next question, "Where are you from?"

As strange as this may sound, I'm from a place called Narnia.

"You're from Narnia?" Pippin asked in amazement. Gandalf had told them of the moving continent. Frodo asked, "Do you have any family?"

Yes, an older brother and sister and a younger sister. Our father died in a war and our mother died soon after.

"Wait…how did you get to Middle Earth?" Sam asked. Wiglaf thought for a moment.

I'm not quite sure. We were sailing east, heading for Middle Earth, when we fell under attack and our ship wrecked. I woke up in the woods. I don't know how I got there at all.

"What do you mean? You were under attack?" Pippin eyes widened.

It was a sea serpent of sorts.

"Wow! How do you suppose you survived?" Pippin asked. Wiglaf pondered for a moment, stretching his hands.

I have a good idea why I survived, but you wouldn't understand.

"Try explaining," Frodo pleaded. The boy sat for a few moments before he wrote one word.

Aslan.

"Aslan? Who's that?" Sam asked simultaneously with Merry.

The King of Narnia. He has great power that can surpass even the greatest wizards and witches.

The hobbits sat for a while after that. They pondered for a moment before Frodo offered Wiglaf to stay with him and he agreed to it.

_East…lied a little girl in a dark forest. She didn't notice the spider webs…._

End Chapter

O.o.o.O.O

Okay that's it for this chapter. Some of the questions you may have been asking have been answered. For those who are still trying to guess why I would make Susan blind and deaf think about how logical Susan is. What does she lack? Who do you think Lucy is going to meet? Also, why would the White Witch do these things to the children besides the obvious reasons?


End file.
